One More
by AleCat1230
Summary: Max finds one more thing from Fang. Then Erasers and other things show up. After FANG other epiloge. Fax.
1. You'll Be In My Heart

**Contains FANG spoilers!** Another oneshot that takes place right after the other epilogue. BEginning is copied word for word from the book I bought. I own a book, not the series or characters. If I did, I'm not sure really.

* * *

We were all silent. The letter was wet with my tears, making some of the words run. Fang was usually, well, _reserved_ would be a nice word for it. But his letter poured out a lifetime's worth of love. I felt numb, like someone had just whapped my head hard.

"I can't believe it," said Gazzy.

"That butthead," said Iggy.

"This is my fault," said Angel, her shoulders hunching with sobs.

"No," I told her. "You've done a lot of asinine things, but this is not your fault."

I felt very old and very tired. Total and Akila's wedding seemed as if it had happened a year ago. Nudge put her head on my shoulder. I set the letter down and put my arms around her.

Tears were dripping down onto my dress, but I wasn't making any sound. There was no sound that could express this kind of pain.

I didn't want to move, didn't want to do anything. Fang was not waiting for me in the living room. Tomorrow morning, when I woke up, Fang would still be gone.

We stood there for what seemed like forever. None of us felt like moving. We stood there and cried. It was the only thing that felt right.

Gazzy was the first to break the silence, with a yawn. We were all tired, from the partying or Fang's letter I'm not sure. We slowly did the night time rituals. Brush teeth, get into non-fancy party clothes. The whole time I was working on autopilot. Like when Fang had flat-lined not long ago. I had been there. I saved him, nearly killing him in the process, but had saved him.

And he just leaves?

I can't stand the idea of the flock breaking up. I didn't like it when the guys went there own way a while back. I didn't like it when Angel kicked me out. I even told him that I absolutely hated the idea of us being apart. We were family. And he _leaves_.

Finding myself in my room, I threw myself onto the bed. My head was aimed for the super soft pillow. I landed and if felt different, like there was something hard under it.

Gathering some strength, I stuck my hand under, feeling for what the tooth fairy left. I felt something cool, smooth, and square. Pulling it out, I see it is a Tarzan movie soundtrack.

When we were little and living with Jeb as our dad, this had been the flock's favorite movie. We never knew if there were 'strangers like us'. We wanted to know what was beyond our house.

I loved these songs, Fang knew that. It is my favorite Disney movie ever.

I stood and walked to the cd player on the other side of the room. I opened the case and a small piece of paper fell out. Picking it up, I saw Fang's spikey handwritting.

_Max, I'm glad you found this. I saw it after I bought your ring._

I looked down at my right hand. I still had the ring on. It was still beautiful.

_I was going to give it to you when it was just the two of us, as one more gift. It was something I knew you would like. Enjoy and you'll be in my heart from this day on, now and forever more._

_Happy Birthday,_

_Fang._

New tears came to my ears. He was too much sometimes. All I wanted to do now was find him so we could listen together, cuddling together.

Still teary-eyed, I put the cd in and skipped to the second song. The first cords began to play as I crossed the room. Pulling the blanket around me, I began to sing.

_"Come stop your crying. It will be alright._

_"I will protect you from all around you._

_"I will be here don't you cry._

_"For one so small, you seem so strong._

_"My arms will hold; keep you safe and warm._

_"This bond between us can't be broken._

_"I will be here don't you cry."_

For the third time, I started crying. I missed Fang so much.

That night I cried myself to sleep, and dreamt of the day, twenty years from then, when I would see him again.

* * *

The song was _You'll Be In My Heart._ I heard it Sunday while I was reading and it struck me as Max/Fang.

Pleaase review, even if you hated.


	2. Ice Cream

At first, this was honestly and truely a oneshot, but people said they wanted me to continue and see what I thought. Therefore, this story is to all the people who gave me feedback. I loves you.

Someone told me that I need to give credit because I copied word for word in the last chapter. So Fang will do it!

Fang: -death glare-

Me: You left, you deal with this

Fang: -sigh- AleCat copied the beginning of last chapter word for word from the end of FANG. The lyrics to Phil Collin's song she got on line.

Me: And the disclaimer

Fang: -glare- AleCat owns nothing. Disney owns Tarzan and its music. James Patterson owns me.

Me: That is better than having a fan girl like me own you.

Fang: -narrows eyes- You're just trying to give this more words.

Me: On with the chapter!

* * *

When I woke, light was streaming through the window. My bed was soft and warm. The house was quiet.

Alright, what was up?

Slowly, I dragged myself out of bed and walked toward the kitchen. I didn't smell anything, so Iggy wasn't cooking. I checked each room as I walked past them. Angel and Nudge's room was clean and the beds were made. They guys' room was the same way.

The TV wasn't on and the four weren't in the sitting room. It was really weird.

On the kitchen table was a napkin with Nudge's bubbly writting. Oh, God, I thought, not them, too.

_Gone for a flight, picking flowers. We will be back by noon. Check the freezer, Angel said you were thinking about it._

_~Nudge_

I opened the freezer, and inside was- ICE CREAM!!

Grabbing it and ripping the lid off, I took a conveniently place spoon, shoveled it into the ice cream, and mmmm. It was sooooo good. Chocolate with dark chocolate swirls and chocolate chips.

When they came back with flowers and flushed faces, I was on the floor, in complete bliss, half a gallon of chocolate chocolate chip ice cream on my lap.

"Feeling better?" Angel asked, twirling a daisy inbetween her fingers.

I was feeling better, but Fang not being there, looking at me with a worried eye because of all the ice cream I had downed in fifteen minutes, still upset me. He would have been giving me that 'Have you finally lost it?' look, but his eyes would be laughing at the sight of me. I'm sure my eyes were wide from all of the sugar I had practically inhaled.

"A little," I told them.

Iggy turned his head to Gazzy. "Does she look as sugar drunk as she sounds?"

"Oh yea. Now let us leave to work on the thing," he suggested.

If I hadn't been in my current state, I probably would have chewed them out for 'the thing'. Instead I went back to devouring my chocolate.

It was only ten minutes before the ice cream was gone. Like anyother bird teen with sugar and a massive brainfreeze, I went for a fly. I felt so free and alive. It didn't matter I was in pajama pants and a tee-shirt. The rest of the world seemed to melt away.

But I couldn't help feeling there was someone, some_thing_, watching me.

If it was some scientist, wackjob, or an Eraser, I was as good as dead. That flight was driven on sugar. Like last night, I would be mush around an Eraser but be able to beat Fang until he was begging for me to stop. Which, of course, I would.

It would be like my dream last night: We would stand there for a moment, gazing into each others eyes, trying to figure out if it was real. Then slowly, we would walk toward the other before breaking into a run. He would hug me with his strong arms. I would tell him how stupid he had been for leaving, ranting about anything that came to mind. He would silence me with a kiss. It would be so wonderful, to know that he was there.

Tears came to my eyes. Man, what was up with me crying all the time now? Stupid Fang. Studip gorgeous Fang. Stupid gorgeous Fang with his perfect hair, dark eyes, dark wings. I missed him so much.

Making an arc, I turned south and headed back to the house. Now I just wanted to nap. Yea, a nap sounded good right about now.

* * *

So what do you think? Any feedback is welcome. There will be a chapter after this. I have no idea how long it will be.


	3. Voice

I told you guys this would come out ASAP.

When I checked my email, there were 17 things in there about people reviewing, faving, and subscribing. That made me feel all warm and happy inside! Thank you for those awesome feelings!!

For this beginning, I pulled out _Angel Experiment _and looked at Max's dream, which I obviously don't own. Some of it I wrote, but most of it I copied.

Enjoy!!

* * *

_My tattered nightgown kept getting caught on branches, but I kept moving. My goal was to escape. Nothing else mattered. I ignored my bare feet hitting every sharp rock, rough root, and broken stick. My arms being scratched to ribbons by briar I'd just run through. I could deal with these things. If I kept moving_

_My arms pumped at my sides, my feet crashed through the underbrush, my eyes scanned ahead anxiously through the half-light. If I found a clearing, I was homefree. I needed to find the clearing. I needed to run._

_Then I could hear the dogs. They were bloodhounds, tracking my scent. Angel, small, seven year old Angel, could outrun the Erasers, but none of us could outrun a big dog._

_They were getting close. Dim light filtered through the woods in front of me- a clearing? _Please, please..._ a clearing could save me._

_I brust through the trees, chest heaving, a thin sheet of cold sweat on my skin._

Yes!

No- oh, no!

_I skidded to a halt, my arms waving, my feet backpedaling in the rocky dirt._

_It was a clearing, but it wasn't empty. Fang stood there, _kissing _the Red-Haired Wonder._

_The dogs and Erasers were coming closer, but they didn't matter anymore. Tears were rolling down my eyes._

_"Why?" I wanted to scream, but any attempt of speech never left my brain. After all we had been through, he chose _her_ over me?_

_The dogs and Erasers broke into the clearing. One look at me, the all mighty Maximum, on her knees, crying, and the two twenty feet away, kissing, was all they needed._

_They walked away. Nothing the School could do to me was worse than this._

I jolted upright in bed, gasping, my hand over my heart.

It took me a moment to remember what was going on. It was late afternoon; I had laid down to take a nap after my flight.

That was like the dreams I had before Angel was taken a year or so ago. They were horrible, but in the end I had flow away from it all.

So what was that?

Fang would never chose her. He told me. He said 'I choose you, Max' before he sealed it with a kiss. So why would my stupid subconscious do that?

My head hurt and I really didn't feel like getting out of bed. I could hear the others, so I knew they were alright. I wonder how ling they were going to put up with me like this. At some point I knew I had to snap out of this and be Max again. Not some heartbroken teenager, even though I was.

_You need to get out of bed, Max. You need to be on alert._

Oh, joy, the Voice was back.

_Hey, listen, I feel like crap and plan on staying in listen to my cd like I was earlier, maybe sleeping some more. If this is something really important to you, then can we skip it today?_

There was silence. Shocker. The Voice had only answered me, what, three times?

_You need to be on alert, _the Voice repeated. Could I call that an answer?

Then I noticed the house was silent. There was a barely audible sound coming from outside. Two sets of footsteps come running to my room. Not bothering to knock, Gazzy and Angel ran into the room. Their eyes were wide.

That plus my Voice meant one thing: My crappy day was about to get worse.

* * *

I think that last line wasn't Max enough.

Reviews are once again welcome!


	4. Turn Around

I was out of bed with my shoes on my feet when I heard the front door and a window shatter. By the time I was in the living room, so were the Erasers.

One of them gave a creepy look, like he knew what he was about to do with me.

"What's wrong?" he asked me. "You been cryin'?" I wanted to slap the mocking look off of his face.

I was up to him before he could register my movement and gave him a hard punch with my right hand. It felt good, better than normal. All I wanted to do was take out all my frustration on these guys.

_You need to stay focused, Max _the Voice told me.

_Fine, fine, I get it_ I yelled back at it.

Turning around, I saw Iggy and Nudge double-teaming some Erasers. Gazzy and Angel were each holding their own pretty well. One of the windows was shattered from Erasers breaking in.

"Guys!" I yelled over the noise. "Up and away!"

Angel ducked beneath a swing and took out through the window with Gazzy and Iggy close behind. Nudge gave her Eraser one more kick before following the others. I dove out the window and enjoyed the moment of free-falling freedom before snapping open my wings and catching up to the others.

Nudge and Iggy had a few cuts on their face, probably from the window. Gazzy had a bloody nose but it didn't look broken. Angel seemed to be in the best condition of the four of them.

I noticed Iggy go stiff for a moment. Turning, I saw what he heard. The Erasers were trying to catch up to us. They were starting to get a little too close.

"Behind us, take 'em out," I ordered.

Their faces set with determination as the angled their wings to turn back. We flew into them despite being outnumbered.

Iggy flew above the Erasers then dropped feet first. I heard some snapping and a cry of pain, then helplessness as one Eraser fell to Earth. Gotta love gravity.

Nudge and Gazzy weren't wasting any time, throwing punches and kicks at whatever was big and ugly. Angel looked like she had been taking lessons from Total and started biting arms that tried to grab her.

I released all my anger, loneliness, and frustration on whatever came my way. And it was working. I was beating on those Erasers and listening to them fall while taking out the next one. I didn't stop until I nearly whacked Gazzy.

"Report," I called.

"Bloody nose but good," Iggy replied, bringing his shirt up to his face.

"I'm fine," Nudge informed.

"Good," Gazzy said beside me.

"Same," Angel told us.

"Alright, does anyone need anything from the house?" I ask, knowing we would not be returning other wise.

There was a collective no before Iggy spoke up. "Can we go to Chicago?"

"What's in Chicago?" I asked, already turning northeast.

"Good food, nice resources, the Sears Tower, Fang, Opera-"

"Wait, what did you say," I interrupted.

"Opera."

"Before that."

"The Sear's Tower."

"After that."

"Oh, Fang. He's in the Chicago area."

"How do you know?"

I looked back to see him and Nudge wearing identically looks of superiority.

"Haven't you been reading his blog?" Nudge asked.

My eyes went wide. How could I forget about that? It was all he did a few months ago. It was how he saved us back at Itex.

"Of course not," Iggy answered. "She was eating ice cream and listening to her CD."

If possible my eyes went wider. "I left Fang's CD in the house," I told them, my voice trying to crack.

"Why don't you go back and get it?" Angel suggested with her innocent nine-year-old voice. "Just fly really fast and catch up with us."

"Sounds good. Stay in twos and try not to get caught. Check the skies for me."

I turned and started heading to the only piece of Fang I had. If I had known what would happen, I would have left that disc behind.


	5. Cat

Thanks for all the reviews. This is currently my most popular story! Thank You!

This chapter is a little on the short side.

* * *

Pouring on the speed, I made it back to the house in no time. I flew in through the window the Erasers broke and landed on broken glass. It crunched under my feet as I walked toward my room.

The blood in the living room was no shocker but there shouldn't have been blood trailing down the hall.

I stopped outside my door as two male voices met my ears.

"That _hurts_," one voice said. It was the Eraser from earlier that had the smug grin on his face.

"Then stop moving, dog," the other said. Alright, I admit it, the voice sounded sexy.

"Well not every one can lick their wounds," the Erasers sneered. "And do you ever have a real shower?"

"Do you?"

Bored, I decided to make an entrance. I threw the door open with a thud and stopped all conversation.

The Eraser had several cuts on his face and a gash on his arm. I hope I gave him that. The other guy was just as sexy as his voice. He was the stereotypical handsome doctor. There was a needle in his hand. It looked like he was stitching up the Eraser.

"Don't mind me," I told them. "I just came back to pick up something I left here."

I headed for the CD player, popped it open, and pulled out the gift from Fang. I put it into the case, along with the note, and made to leave. I really didn't care what they did right now; the others were waiting.

A hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned to see Mr. Doctor giving a skeptical look to my shoulder, not meeting my eyes. "You come into your house and see an Eraser, but all you do is get a CD and leave? That doesn't make much sense, Max."

How did he know my name? "Yep, that's about it. I didn't catch your name."

"Bob."

Bob? The White Coats have the freakiest experiments but the best name they can come up with is 'Bob'?

"Well, would you rather fight and try to sew up yourself and your friend?"

He chuckled at that. I wasn't kidding. I just didn't feel like fighting if I didn't have to.

"How do you know my name?" I asked Bob.

"Everyone knows who you are." Something wasn't right about him. He still hadn't looked me in the eyes yet.

"Look, how about I leave and we all pretend this never happened," I suggested.

"I'm afraid I can't let the happen, Maximum," he nearly purred. "You see, I like to play with my food before I eat. You could say I'm a cat like that." He looked up and I saw his eyes, they were yellow cat eyes.

A cat like smirked crawled across his lips and the Eraser laughed. Before my eyes, Bob began to change.

* * *

See, a little short. Did Max seem OOC to you? And yea, the perfect doctor that so many fantasize about is a Cat Eraser that intends to kill Max, so tragic.

I do not know when the next chapter will be out. Review?


	6. Blood

Another chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed or gave some sort of feedback! This chapter is longer than the last one!

* * *

Bob changed to a cat before my eyes. I was paralyzed with fear.

His years grew, and his doctor look was replaced with brown fur and a white underbelly. I knew that normal bobcats are about twice the size of a house cat, but he was starting to get really big. His claws were growing and scratching against the floor.

Once he was fully morphed, he looked square in the eyes. "Run," he purred.

What did I do? I punched him in between his eyes and ran.

Bob cried out in surprise, and maybe pain, and was after me by the time I was in the living room. He was following quickly.

With the CD in my hand, I jumped through the window the same moment he pounced on me. His paws and sharp claws wrapped around my leg. I would have been a goner if we had solid ground beneath us.

Since I was jumping out the window when he grabbed my leg, we started to fall.

Bob realized this. He tightened his grip on my leg, making me cry out in pain. He released me only a couple yards above the ground. He landed on his feet while I had to pump my wings so I didn't go splat. I was high enough to be out of his reach before looking down.

Bob was Bob again, not the cat. There was blood, my blood, covering his hands. He look upset that I wasn't dead but also pleased with the work he had done on my leg.

"Good luck getting anywhere with that," he called up.

"Good luck telling them I got away."

I turned around and started heading west, toward Seattle. I knew that the Flock was in Chicago, but I didn't want to lead the Erasers and Bob in the right direction.

I was around the Nebraska South Dakota border before I turned East to Chicago. I had been flying for a few hours and my leg was killing me. With it hurting so much I couldn't use my extra speed without making it fall off at my knee. My right leg hung limp, forcing me to put more strength into flapping my left wing.

Several times I considered stopping somewhere to wrap my leg. But if I did that, I knew I wouldn't be able to walk or take off again.

So I flew through the night and watched the United States beneath me. It was beautiful. There were lights of towns and cities. Highways and roads had little moving lights for the cars. The whole time my leg throbbed and I held onto the CD.

It was dawn when I spotted the Chicago skyline. With my remaining power, I pushed forward, looking for any sign of the others. They had expected me back an hour or so after I left and I had been gone all night. Hopefully the were all safe.

The pajama pants I had never changed out of were soaked with blood. My t-shirt was drenched in sweat. I'm pretty sure I smelled, too.

As the sun rose and people started getting up for work and school, I began to circle the city. I had no idea which section of the city they would be in. With my luck I might even find Fang.

For several hours I flew around all parts of the city, staying safe of air traffic. They were smart enough to stay away from O'Hare and any other airports. I went near the Sear's Tower several times, Iggy said he would like to visit.

When the sun was directly above me, probably noon, I spotted something in the sky. It was one, no two little dots. They were getting pretty close and I recognized them when the widened out. Angel and Iggy.

When their faces came into view, the started talking.

"Geez, Max, I could smell you a mile away," Iggy told me with a chuckle.

"What took you so- what happened to your leg?" Angel asked urgently.

"Later," I told them weakly. "Get me to the ground."

They led they way. I followed behind. None of us said a word. I was too weak and they were too nervous. I'm sure that Iggy could smell the blood now.

We headed toward a warehouse. Nudge and Gazzy came out to meet us. But I was out cold the second my feet touched the ground.

* * *

There you have it. I'm not going to be home much tomorrow so the earliest you can expect an update is Sunday or Monday.

Review please!


	7. Sleep

There were voices whispering when I came around. I couldn't make out anything they were saying. When I opened my eyes, light poured in and made me groan. Quickly, I shut my eyes. The voices stopped talking.

"Max, are you okay?" Angel's soft voice asked.

Without opening my eyes, I asked what was on my mind. "What happened?"

"We got to the ground," Iggy began, "and you passed out. Gazzy caught you and we brought you in here. The cut on your leg looked really bad and your pj's were covered in blood."

I opened my eyes as he spoke, taking in the light and his words. Looking at my right leg, I saw that the calf was wrapped with gauze and my pants had been cut at my knee. There was blood still on the pajamas, but most of it was gone.

My stomach felt weird. I threw my head over the side of the makeshift bed I was on and started coughing before I threw up. All four of them 'ew'ed.

I rolled back onto my back when I was done. Nudge appeared in front of me with a water bottle while Gazzy and Iggy cleaned up.

"Just like when we were sick," Angel remarked.

I smiled before turning over and going back to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up again, it was dark. I laid on the bed for a moment to make sure my stomach was alright before I sat up.

Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy were sleeping in one corner of the warehouse. Nudge was pacing near the windows and door, keeping watch. She kept bringing her hand up to her mouth, covering up yawns.

"Alright, Gas, your turn," she said sleepily.

Gazzy gave out a groan that sounded like 'I don' wanna'. Nudge gently kicked his side to get him to move,which he didn't.

I wanted to tell them I was awake, but it looked like they had a system going. Was it like this yesterday? Had they even slept last night?

"Fine, I get up," Gazzy said as he finally gave in.

"And check on Max," Nudge added as he took Gazzy's spot on the floor.

He looked at my bed, saw that I was sitting up and looking at him, then made a charge for me.

"Are you okay? What did that to you? Does it hurt? Are you going to throw up again?" he asked breathlessly, suddenly awake. "Max is awake," he called behind his back.

In the next moment I was swarmed with wide-eyed kids and millions of questions.

_They need to know what is out there _the Voice told me.

"Yea, I know," I whispered under by breath.

"What do you know, Max?" Angel asked.

"The Voice," I sighed.

Looking at their faces, I saw that they were covered in concern and worry.

I sighed again. "When I got back to the house, there was a doctor stitching up an Eraser in my room. I walked in there and the doctor started talking to me. Then he turned into a giant bobcat."

"You mean he's like an Eraser?" Nudge asked.

"Yes, but he's smarter, stronger, faster, and better looking when he's human. You know those good looking doctors you see on TV? He looked just like them, but better."

"And he did that to your leg?" Gazzy asked.

I nodded. "This claws are were than any of the Erasers we've faced."

We were all silent for moment.

"We found Fang," Iggy informed me.

"What? When? Where?" I asked quickly.

"Not in person, but on his blog. It said he'd be at Sear's Tower in two days."

"Then we will be there as well," I told them.

They nodded and Nudge stood. "Gazzy take watch. The rest of us need sleep."

With all the new information in my head, I knew I wasn't going to sleep well that night.

* * *

I have family coming later this week so there will be an update tomorrow (Tuesday) and one next Thrusday.

Review?


	8. Morning

I was awake before dawn. Every time I managed to fall asleep, I would see Bob and my leg would feel like it was on fire. When I woke, I would grab my leg and rub it for fifteen minutes before trying to sleep again.

The four changed lookouts about every two hours. I spent most of the six hours before sunrise watching Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy.

At sunrise, Iggy, who was on lookout, woke up the others and myself. Angel pulled out a box of cereal and passed it around. I took a handful when it came to me.

Iggy lifted his arm and smelled. His face twisted in disgust. "One of you want to come with me and get some clean clothes?"

Angel stood up. "I'll go with you."

Once the two left, the three of us continued to pass around the cereal box.

"What did the cat guy look like?" Gazzy asked after a minute of silence.

"He had brown hair, like his fur," I remembered. "And a perfect face."

"Anything else?" Nudge asked.

"His eyes, they were yellow cat eyes. He can't fly, but he's fast. His name was Bob."

"Bob?"

"Yea, since he was a bobcat. The White Coats have no originality when it comes to names. What did you guys do while I was gone?"

"Not much," Gazzy told me. "We found this place then took turns looking for you. Angel got the cereal."

"I didn't mean to take so long," I told them. "My leg just hurt to much to fly very quickly."

"It's okay," Nudge said.

We stayed quiet for a while longer, waiting for Iggy and Angel to come back.

When they did, Angel had two plastic bags filled with clothes and a third with shoes. Iggy was carrying crutches.

"Iggy, you are a life saver," I told him as he brought me the crutches.

"I saw you up in the middle of the night rubbing it. You can use these until you feel better."

I smile at him while Angel hands out the clothes and shoes. She gives me some black cargo pants, a blue shirt, a black jacket, and new tennis shoes. Looking over at Angel and Nudge, I noticed they had a similar look going on but with black jeans and different colored shirts. Nudge had pick and Angel purple. Iggy and Gazzy came back in with red and green shirts.

"Where are we going today?" I asked, rising to my feet with the crutches under my arms.

"The library then the Sear's Tower," Iggy answered. "We need to check it out for tomorrow."

"Why a library?" I ask.

"The laptop is dead and we need to check Fang's blog," Nudge told me as she shouldered a bag.

"I didn't know you bought the laptop," I admitted as we left the warehouse.

"While we were out getting flowers we put it in a safe spot in case something happened and we needed to get it," Gazzy explained.

"Smart."

"Oh, Max, I almost forgot," Angel said. "Your CD is in the bag with the laptop. I grabbed it after you passed out."

"Thanks, Angel."

"Which way are we going?" Iggy asked.

The four of us looked up at the Chicago skyline. "The Sear's Tower is west. We'll start in that direction and look for a library along the way," I told Iggy, as well as the others.

The five of us made are way through an alley and to a street. Our search for Fang had begun.

* * *

Family coming tomorrow for a week so no update until Thrusday.

Review?


End file.
